


安兹乌尔恭：变人！（18）

by ZYLY



Category: Overlord - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZYLY/pseuds/ZYLY
Summary: 终于成功把外链弄好了





	安兹乌尔恭：变人！（18）

剧情慢热，日常向  
时间线：十三卷之后  
内含：原创设定，后期有车  
人物属于丸山，OOC属于我  
说明：人物心理活动为[...]  
——————————————————————————

解决了庄园主的事件后，吉克尼夫和铃木悟一行人回到皇城已经过了数日。

然而，在处理后续工作并与魔导国使者交接那些精灵族的同时，吉克尼夫也正式开始了对宫内侍妾们的安置工作。

而这些原本就感觉自己未受重视的侍妾们在得知消息后，即便不甘心，也只能默默接受这一安排，但是这也只是表面上的情况。

皇宫后殿的一座宫殿的小院中，平时总在这里来来往往的仆人们今日却不见踪影，亭子里则有两位侍妾正坐在小桌边。

只是，两人间的气氛似乎并没有看起来那么轻松。

“薇娜！你之前可是深受陛下喜爱，难道甘愿就这样被赶出宫吗？”拥有一头淡金长发的女性以完全不符合她娇美形象的方式大声质问着对面的女性。

被她唤作薇娜的女性则是无奈地叹了口气，对比之下，她的容貌算不上美丽，可以说是平庸无奇，甚至还不如宫中的女仆有姿色，但她由内而外的淡然气质给她增添了不少魅力。

呷了一口清茶，薇娜轻声道：“埃莉卡小姐...这不是我的个人意愿就能够左右的事啊，我之前也不过是侥幸被陛下看中了一些微不足道的才能罢了，哪里敢有任何逾距的想法... ...而且，这已经是最为仁慈的安排了，虽说宫外的生活也许比不上这里的奢华舒适，却胜在自由，况且陛下还... ...”

“你倒是能泰然处之，我不能...我不想不管出宫后有多少好处，当初我花了多少心思才进了宫，才不要在这种时候被赶出去！”埃莉卡打断了薇娜的话，用力地顿了顿脚，“更何况还是被一个来路不明的男人！”

“... ...”见她现在这副听不进劝告的样子，薇娜皱了皱眉，“埃莉卡，注意一下言行吧...小心隔墙有耳。”

“...我知道...但我就是不服气啊... ...”埃莉卡撒气地将精致的点心揉捏至变形，放小了声音念叨着，“薇娜你是我在这宫中唯一一个能信任的朋友，又是最聪明的，就给我出个主意嘛...我就想让陛下能把我留下来...”

“陛下又岂是一时的小伎俩能够瞒过的？他的性情从来都十分狠绝，你也不是不知道，我现在若是给你出了主意，那才是真的害了你啊...”一口回绝了埃莉卡的要求，薇娜站起身，“听好了，绝对不要试图触碰陛下的逆鳞！那不是身为侍妾的我们能承担的。

若你这次叫我过来就是为了这件事的话，那这些就是我给你的建议了，恕我先行告辞。”

说罢，便转身走出了埃莉卡的宫殿。

“... ...”埃莉卡想要起身挽留，犹豫片刻，还是默默坐了回去。

[薇娜的话确实有理...但是...我不惜舍弃贵族的生活甚至我引以为豪的姓氏，从而隐瞒身份入宫，就只是希望陛下能多看我一眼...事到如今要我放弃... ...我做不到...

薇娜不帮我也好，她从来就不想留在宫里，如今终于能够离宫，还是别连累她了...]

想到这里，埃莉卡站起身走到房中，唤来自己的贴身侍女：“备好纸笔，我要...写封信。”

\------------

走在埃莉卡寝宫墙边的小路上，薇娜一边沉吟一边漫步。

[以埃莉卡的性格，恐怕不会放弃那个想法吧...最是无情帝王家，她这又是何苦... ...

唉，烦心于这些也无用，我没有立场也没有能力干涉她的行为...]

幽幽地叹了口气，薇娜抬头看向天空。

[只能期望她能冷静下来好好想想，千万别做出什么不可挽回的事就好。]

视线转向一旁的宫殿，薇娜真心地为她担忧着，然而，在看见宫墙边树木的一瞬，她直直地对上了一双纯黑的眸子。

“啊... ...早...早上...好？”抱着本书坐在树上的铃木悟讪笑着，带着被发现的尴尬，僵硬地招了招手，“说来你可能不信... ...但我真的不是什么可疑人物...”

“... ...铃木悟大人，您自轻了。”薇娜捏着裙角，倾身低头向他行了一个礼。

罕见的面孔，再加上仆人间相传的纯黑头发与双眸，薇娜在看见的一瞬便意识到了此人身份。虽然对铃木悟出现在这里感到疑问，但是现在她更担心的是，方才她与埃莉卡之间的谈话是否有被他听见。

[虽说仆人间有传闻他是个性格温醇的人...但他似乎一直和陛下十分亲近，若是听闻他人觊觎陛下，甚至想要设法留下的话...]

而树上的铃木悟则因为突然被认出而愣了愣，见她向着自己行礼，赶紧合上书一跃而下，俯身回了个礼：“薇娜小姐不必如此多礼。”

薇娜的脸色白了白，捏住裙角的手渗出了些许冷汗。

[知道我的名字...果然...刚才我们之间的话他都听到了... ...]

“您是在担心埃莉卡小姐吗？”方才确实听到了二人全部谈话的铃木悟见状，了然地问道。

“... ...敢问，铃木悟大人会怎么对待这件事呢？”犹豫片刻，薇娜轻声开口试探。

“什么也不做，”铃木悟背靠着树干，保持着微笑，“只要您答应我一件事。”

薇娜谨慎地看着他：“... ...铃木悟大人请讲。”

[他的要求...我恐怕没有拒绝的权利和余地...]

“不用这么紧张啦~”铃木悟抬起一只手，做出嘘声的动作，“只要您不要对任何人提起我会在这种地方出现就行了。”

“？”薇娜有些没反应过来，“...就这样？”

“这很重要啊...如果被吉克尼夫知道了就惨了...”铃木悟无奈地笑着，回忆了一下这几天被吉克尼夫缠着的经历，“...这可是我好不容易找到的安静地点...”

望着他手中拿着的书本，薇娜隐约意识到了铃木悟跑到树上的原因，她有些不可置信地看着铃木悟温和的脸：“您真的就只有这点要求吗？虽然这样问有些失礼，但是您真的不介意...埃莉卡的这种想法吗？”

“唔...说不介意是假的，但是...她会有这种想法也是人之常情，”铃木悟一边思考着一边回答，“人的思想本就各式各样，不过陌生人的想法又不会对我造成什么伤害，若是连这点都要斤斤计较，那未免也太过无趣了吧~”

“...您真的...是一个很独特的人啊...”听着铃木悟认真的回答，薇娜犹豫片刻，下定了决心抬头说道，“铃木悟大人，我有一个不情之请...您能听听吗？”

“嗯？您说。”

“如果——我是说如果——埃莉卡在离开皇宫前...做出了什么事的话...”薇娜小心地斟酌着措辞，“若是造成的后果并不严重的话...您能在陛下面前为她...稍稍求下情吗？她本性并不坏，只是...只是她对陛下实在是...”

“... ...”铃木悟闭上眼，沉默着，思忖片刻后，缓缓睁开双眼，“...若是她的行为并不过分的话，我可以考虑为她求情，但她若是伤到了吉克尼夫...哪怕不是她的本意，我也绝对不会放过她。”

[其实最好就该现在开始监视她...但是拥有类似想法的也不止她一个，但是会真的动手的只会是极少数甚至不存在，没有必要草木皆兵呐... ...]

“这就已经足够了，多谢铃木悟大人！”薇娜感激地低下头。

\------------

数日后，将庄园主以及其他涉案者交由魔导国的使者带走后，吉克尼夫的工作总算是告一段落了。

他看了看还未落下的夕阳，伸了伸懒腰：“接下来的几天，我可不会再让悟趁我工作的时候偷偷溜走了，不过话说回来...他还真是容易害羞啊，”

想起前几天铃木悟被自己的亲近弄得一脸慌乱的样子，吉克尼夫不自觉地笑了起来：“哼哼~今天时间还早，去找悟吧。”

走到公馆中，吉克尼夫心情大好地推开铃木悟的房门，却没有在客厅看见他的身影。

“是回自己国家了吗？”吉克尼夫小声嘀咕着四处打量着，“难道是又窝在卧室里看书吗？”

推开卧室的门，吉克尼夫看着密闭的床帘愣了愣。

[睡着了？这个时间点？]

疑惑地撩开垂下的帘幕，看清床上之人的吉克尼夫瞳孔骤缩。

“你是！？”

\------------

“这本也看完了...最近我的阅读速度有点吓人啊...”悠哉地坐在树上打了个哈欠，单手合上刚才看完的书，铃木悟一边对自己吐着槽，一边跃到地上，“时间也差不多了，把公馆里放着的几本书拿上，回一趟纳萨力克吧。”

说话间，他便直接传送到了公馆中。脱下外套搭在沙发上，正准备进屋的铃木悟的脚步顿了顿。

[房间里有人...吉克尼夫和... ...]

铃木悟危险地眯起双眼，快步冲进卧室中，还没看清室内情况，他就被跌跌撞撞跑出来的吉克尼夫迎面装了个正着。

“吉克尼夫！”看着明显状况不对劲的吉克尼夫，铃木悟迅速伸手将人扶住，“发生什么了？！”

“...哈...悟... ...焚香...先解决焚香...！”吉克尼夫难受地喘着气，一头扎在铃木悟怀中，死死地拽着他的衣角。

“焚香...？”铃木悟依言抬头将视线扫过房间，迅速找到了放在墙角的小巧香炉。

铃木悟手指一转，将其封入了魔法结界，失去了氧气的供应，里面焚烧着的香料很快就熄灭了，紧接着，铃木悟又用魔力将窗户打开通风。

将吉克尼夫护在怀中，铃木悟震怒地瞪向刚才起就站在床边没有行动的人。

“你是谁，有什么目的，谁派你来的！”

“... ...”

那名纤瘦的少年一言不发，只是低着头站在那里。

“...不说也没关系，”铃木悟眼神锐利地盯着他，“逼迫你说出真话的魔法，要多少有多少...”

铃木悟的话音还未落，少年就突然朝前直挺挺地倒了下去。

“！？”

铃木悟愣住了一瞬，然后才注意到自己竟不知什么时候放出了LV1的绝望灵气。

[...被吓晕了吗... ...看来不是什么强敌...先不管他。]

铃木悟收起绝望灵气，把少年同样用结界封住，接着将吉克尼夫打横抱起放到床上。

“吉克尼夫，抱歉，刚才我没控制住自己的能力，现在没事了。”铃木悟安抚着气息混乱的吉克尼夫，同时在少年身上寻找着解药。

[...毒烟的话，他自己也会吸入，所以在他身上一定有解药... ...有了！]

从少年的衣袋中找出了一个小瓶子，铃木悟终于松了口气。

铃木悟坐回到吉克尼夫身边，正要拧开盖子时，吉克尼夫却突然抱住他的腰并将他直接拖倒在床上。

“吉克尼夫...？”被吓到的铃木悟慌乱地看向身上的吉克尼夫，手中的瓶子也掉在了枕头边。

“...悟...没用的... ...那个人自己也是...这个状态...”吉克尼夫轻喘着伏在铃木悟身上。

“怎么会！？”伸手抚上吉克尼夫的脸，铃木悟露出担忧的神情，“好烫...虽然不知道对这种毒能不能起作用，我先给你施用清理毒素的魔法！”

“...不用了... ...这个恐怕是...呵...”皮肤因为发热而泛红，吉克尼夫艰难地苦笑着，手臂一软，倒在铃木悟的胸口。

“...催情药吗...”意识到吉克尼夫现在的状态，铃木悟的身体僵了一下。

“...嗯...恐怕是的...”吉克尼夫喘着气断断续续地开口，“...悟...让我...一个人待会儿吧...我不想... ...勉强你...”

“不行！你在想些什么啊！”铃木悟坐起身，将吉克尼夫抱在怀里，“催情药会让人过于追求快感而忽略身体的状况，你自己解决的话绝对会受伤的。”

“...但是...”

“没事的吉克尼夫，听话，别一个人乱来...”铃木悟制住吉克尼夫的动作，将一只手按在他的腹部。

[催情药大概不能被判定为毒素...但是这个状态...和战斗时的精神异常十分相似，试试驱散魔法吧...]

光芒在铃木悟的手中亮起，铃木悟一边控制着魔力的释放，一边紧张地关注着吉克尼夫的状态：“现在感觉怎么样？”

“...头...好像没那么晕了...”吉克尼夫的气息稳定了一些，“...悟连这种药物都能解决吗？”

“有效果就好...”铃木悟长舒了一口气，“果然这种药物直接控制的是精神，所以驱散负面精神效果的魔法会起作用。”

“哈哈...我还以为是悟对这种药物有研究呢。”渐渐恢复过来的吉克尼夫靠在铃木悟怀中坏笑着调侃道。

“为什么要研究这种东西啦！”铃木悟无奈地吐槽，在吉克尼夫的头上轻敲了一下，“我对这类手段没兴趣啦...”

“是吗？但是悟很中意吧，我刚才的样子，”吉克尼夫轻笑着眨眨眼，“我感觉得到，悟起了反应哦~”

“... ...”

铃木悟一时语塞。

“呐，悟，”吉克尼夫坐起身，暧昧地贴近铃木悟，“我们...来做吧？”

“...吉克尼夫，别闹...”铃木悟侧过头，眼睑颤了颤，“现在的情况...开这个玩笑不太好... ...我会当真的...”

“没开玩笑，我想很久了，”吉克尼夫将手按在铃木悟双腿间的床上，若即若离地触碰着某个部位，“...而且现在我的状态不会伤到自己了吧...所以，来做嘛...”

“...总得先处理一下这个不速之客吧...”

“这种事之后再管也无所谓，料他也不能挣脱悟的魔法。”

“唔...吉克尼夫，你确定自己已经准备好了吗？”铃木悟的呼吸有些凌乱，“我不希望你做出会让自己后悔的决定...”

吉克尼夫无声地附上了一个轻吻，这是答复，也是邀请。

“... ...吉克尼夫...你这家伙...算定了我不会拒绝你，对吧...”望着脸上的红晕还没完全褪去的吉克尼夫，铃木悟眼眸暗了暗，将他直接按倒在身侧，俯身深吻。

“嗯...”吉克尼夫顺从地回应着铃木悟的吻，双手也不安分地抚上他的衣物，轻巧地将衬衫的纽扣解开。

松开身下的吉克尼夫，铃木悟缓缓坐起，轻轻抹去两人唇上残余的津液拉出的银丝。扬手放出魔力，将地上躺着的少年丢到了客厅，接着又关上了窗户和房门，并施下了隔音魔法。

看着铃木悟的这些动作，吉克尼夫歪头躺着轻笑道：“悟还真是容易害羞啊。”

“难不成你想试试在人前做？”铃木悟一边褪下他的衣物，一边无奈地挑眉，“我随时奉陪。”

“...悟... ...”吉克尼夫瑟缩了一下，“我只是调侃你一下，别当真啊...”

“开玩笑的~吉克尼夫的这副样子只有我看见就够了。”拾起方才掉在枕边的瓶子，铃木悟用魔法探知确认了内容物无毒后，单手将其拧开。

“那是... ...？”

“根据刚才的情况来看...这个应该是润滑剂... ...啊，果然没错...”铃木悟倒了一点在手心捻了捻。

“欸？润滑... ...”吉克尼夫愣了一下。

“...你...姑且事先了解一下啊... ...算了，你躺着别动就行...”铃木悟叹了口气，用魔力将瓶子托住，空出手将吉克尼夫的腿分开并抬起，“接下来可能会感觉有些奇怪，如果感到疼的话一定要和我说一声...”

[话是这么说，我也只是在之前的书上了解到一些理论知识...扩张的时候小心一些吧...]

铃木悟将一只沾着润滑剂的手指探入了吉克尼夫的后穴，轻轻地按揉着。

“悟...”吉克尼夫有些不适应地缩了缩。

见状，铃木悟保持着给他扩张的动作，俯身吻上吉克尼夫，轻声安抚道：“放松，我会一点点来，没事的。”

“嗯... ...”

片刻后，铃木悟将第二根手指也挤了进去，确认了吉克尼夫没有感到疼痛后，这才继续着扩张与试探。另一只手也没有闲着，而是在吉克尼夫的身上四处挑逗，寻找并抚慰着他的敏感点，渐渐勾起吉克尼夫的情欲。

经过一段时间，吉克尼夫的身体已经能容纳四根手指的动作，再加上铃木悟不时的亲吻和舔舐，他早已有些按捺不住了。

“悟，进来...”吉克尼夫揪住铃木悟的衣领，将他的衣服扯了下来，“...已经足够了吧...”

“吉克尼夫的里面还有些紧，现在的话可能会痛的...”

“我没那么脆弱...悟你太爱担心了！”吉克尼夫丢开手中的衬衫，伸手将铃木悟的腰带解开，“而且不仅是我，悟也一直在忍耐不是吗...”

“...好吧...”铃木悟抽出手指，顺着吉克尼夫的手将脱下的裤子丢到一旁。停下手想了想，他拿来另一个枕头在吉克尼夫的腰下垫好，这才挺身抵上已经扩张好的穴口，“如果觉得难受的话一定要告诉我。”

“知道了啦... ...嗯唔...！”突然被铃木悟进入，吉克尼夫本来轻松的脸突然变了变表情，口中也忍不住发出了轻吟。

即便铃木悟的动作再怎么温柔，让还未完全扩张的身体接纳他的分身也不太轻松。而对于吉克尼夫来说，和手指的按揉不同，被逐渐进入的后穴同时被强行撑大了许多，这着实不能算是什么舒适的体验。

铃木悟缓缓地挤入吉克尼夫的体内，同时关注着他的情况，在吉克尼夫脸色开始泛白时马上停了下来。

“...我就说吧...这还只是一半不到... ...你已经受不住了吧？”压制着想要直接顶入其中的冲动，铃木悟低声叹道。

“呜... ...悟...我后悔了...”方才的急躁早已不见踪影，被体内的异样感弄得十分不适的吉克尼夫拽着铃木悟的手轻声撒娇道，“你先出去一会儿...”

“...现在知道后悔了？”铃木悟挑了挑眉，眼中漏出些许被压抑着的情欲，稍微退出了一点，紧接着再次顶入，停在比方才更深一点的位置。听着吉克尼夫的惊呼声，他勾起嘴角，俯身吻上被刺激得吸气的吉克尼夫，“已经晚了...”

铃木悟心念一动，从身边还悬在空中的瓶子中引导出些许润滑液，漂浮着附上吉克尼夫的穴口，顺着铃木悟轻缓的抽插一点点地朝内蔓延。

有了渐渐增多的润滑剂的帮助，吉克尼夫的感受被缓解了许多，铃木悟的动作也变得轻松起来，每次的进入在铃木悟有意的控制下都更加深入一点。

“悟...等等...那里还很难受...”在铃木悟的分身正要完全没入的时候，吉克尼夫慌忙地夹紧了双腿，“再...再让我适应一下...”

“...嗯...”铃木悟感受到前方的甬道仍未放松，即便在润滑液的帮助下也不好硬来，依言停下了前进的势头，就按现在的深度在吉克尼夫的体内轻轻动作着，渐渐舒缓着他还十分紧张的身体，“会疼吗？”

吉克尼夫摇摇头，虽然因为铃木悟一直十分温柔的动作而没有疼痛，但身下传来的饱胀感还是让他暂时说不出话。

“别这么紧绷着...”铃木悟轻吻着吉克尼夫的额头，一只手悄悄抚上他早已挺立的下体，就着随后而来的润滑液上下套弄起来。

“...哈啊！悟... ...！？”被突然的快感刺激地全身一颤，吉克尼夫本能地想要按住铃木悟的手，“别...别这样...”

“难受吗？”铃木悟用另一只手抓住吉克尼夫的手腕，抚慰的动作丝毫未受影响。

“...不...不是... ...不是难受...”吉克尼夫轻喘着摇头，试图挣脱铃木悟的钳制。

“那不就没问题了？”铃木悟的嘴角带着一丝戏谑，手中的把弄变本加厉起来，连进入吉克尼夫的动作也加大了幅度。

“...悟！你...哈...别... ...”顿时连话都说不全的吉克尼夫欲哭无泪地拽着铃木悟的手，压抑着的声音随着铃木悟的动作变成了破碎的片段。

铃木悟眼中闪过心疼，犹豫片刻后还是放缓了身下的节奏，手指轻轻安抚着吉克尼夫在他的撩拨下变得滚烫的分身。

吉克尼夫的胸膛起伏着，努力平复着呼吸。突然，他瞪大眼睛，惊讶地意识到铃木悟不知何时已经完全进入了他的体内，而且自己完全没有疼痛感。

“...原来...是这样啊... ...”吉克尼夫软在床上无力地笑笑，“...性欲对那里的扩张也有帮助...”

“...理论上是的，不过吉克尼夫似乎不喜欢我那样做？”铃木悟吻着吉克尼夫的锁骨，轻声回答道，将分身就这么停在他的体内，试图让他渐渐适应。

“也不是不喜欢，就是...有点...太刺激了... ...”吉克尼夫红着脸嘀咕，“让我适应一下后再那样... ...也不是不行...”

“嗯哼~吉克尼夫是喜欢慢慢来的类型啊~”铃木悟直起身体，浅笑着开始了下一轮动作。

这次他没再捉弄吉克尼夫的下体，而是微眯着眼，将注意力放在自己的下身，逐渐让吉克尼夫适应自己的同时，轻巧地四处试探着。

吉克尼夫放松身体接受着铃木悟刻意减缓的律动，突然，铃木悟似乎蹭过了一个微妙的部位，毫无心理准备的吉克尼夫只感到从小腹传出了一阵异样的触电感，猝不及防地全身一颤。

“！！？？”

“... ...这附近吗？”铃木悟见状，完全睁开眼，凭着记忆找准部位，稍稍用力顶弄了一下。

“唔啊~！哈...”吉克尼夫顿时整个人都不好了，只觉得从后穴中窜出的一阵快感直接涌至全身，刺激得他头皮发麻，“悟！？这是什么？！！”

似乎没想到吉克尼夫会有这么大的反应，铃木悟愣了愣，听见吉克尼夫的问题后才回过神来，自言自语道：“啊，找到了...比想象中的要容易...”

“...悟... ...你找到了什么...？”吉克尼夫的眼皮跳了跳，抬手抓着他的手臂。

“这个...医学上是叫前列腺来着吧...我找到的就是可以刺激到吉克尼夫前列腺的部位，”铃木悟亲昵地牵住他的手附在唇上，“直观地说...就是可以让吉克尼夫很舒服的地方~”

“... ...”回想着刚才让他差点脚软的感觉，吉克尼夫瑟缩了一下，“...一定要碰那里吗... ...？”

“会很享受的，不用紧张啦...”铃木悟将吉克尼夫的手搭在自己的肩上，轻声安慰道，“稍微试一试吧？如果想停下来的话就告诉我，别勉强自己。”

“... ...嗯。”吉克尼夫安心地点点头。

铃木悟双手扶住吉克尼夫的腰，先是在那附近蹭弄着，见吉克尼夫并没有表现出排斥，这才加大幅度顶弄起来。

体内最为敏感的部位被这般刺激着，吉克尼夫先是感到不适应，但在接连而来的快感冲击下，他陷入了一阵阵的失神，身体不由自主地发热、颤抖，就连喘吟声也忘了抑制。

见状，铃木悟放心地加快了节奏，从一开始就一直压抑着的欲望终于得到释放，他俯身环抱住吉克尼夫，爱惜地在他柔软的体内抽插着。

虽说是初经人事，但在和吉克尼夫逐渐磨合的过程中，铃木悟也慢慢找到了诀窍。同时，渐入佳境的身体让他本能地找到了最适合两人的频率和力度，以及放缓节奏让吉克尼夫暂作休息的时机。

淹没在快感中的吉克尼夫情不自禁地搂住铃木悟，撒娇般勾下他的头索要亲吻。看着吉克尼夫这般诱人的媚态，铃木悟轻笑着含住他的唇舌柔情地交缠。

吉克尼夫的分身早已受不住这般的刺激，在顶端颤颤巍巍地吐出了少许精液，而在两人接吻时，吉克尼夫轻吟一声，控制不住地释放了出来。

感受到小腹似乎沾上了温热的液体，铃木悟心下了然，接着，一种炙热的舒适感觉袭上他的身体。

[...看来我也差不多了...这个时间...就第一次来说还算可以吧... ...]

铃木悟顺着身体的本能反应加快了节奏，随着他的动作，那种炙热而酥麻的感觉渐渐增强。

然而，就在他正处于射精的临界点时，全身的快感在一刹那全部清零，整个人顿时回到了刚进入吉克尼夫体内的状态。

“...？？？”

铃木悟怔怔地看着自己身上渐渐隐去的绿光，当机的大脑瞬间反应过来。

[强制冷静啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

我怎么把这茬给忘了！！！]

内心近乎抓狂地哀嚎着，铃木悟气得差点吐血。

[话说...原来强制冷静对快感也会起反应吗！！！？？？]

铃木悟一边心累地吐槽一边在内心寻找着能够封住被动技能的魔法。

[... ...我记得以前刷BOSS怪时用过来着...可以阻止一次被动技能的触发... ...就用这个了...

啊...不对，在这之前... ...]

“...吉克尼夫，还能继续吗？”

[封被动什么时候都能做到，但现在得优先考虑吉克尼夫的身体才行。]

“...嗯，没问题...”由于方才的停顿，吉克尼夫得以稍稍调整了一下呼吸，微红的眼角还带着因为高潮而留下的生理盐水，他浅笑着把玩着铃木悟垂下来的头发，“而且和悟说的一样...很舒服~”

“...是吗...”铃木悟放心地笑了笑，暗中给自己施加了封印被动的魔法。

俯身将吉克尼夫的双手以十指相扣的方式按在枕边，铃木悟再一次进入了他的身体，熟练地找到了准确的位置。

已经被完全拓开的身体敏感得超出了吉克尼夫的想象，尤其是在休息片刻后，快感的暂时消退让他的思维变得清晰了一些，于是，再度受到的刺激就无比清晰地传遍了全身并高效率地传入了大脑。

快感瞬间席卷了吉克尼夫的神经，让他的分身直接立了起来，并随着铃木悟的律动微微颤抖着。而他难以抑制的吟喘声穿过厚厚的床幔在房间内回荡着，还伴随着隐约的水声。

沉浸于其中的二人对此毫无自觉，幸亏铃木悟事先施下了隔音魔法，否则这么大的动静怕是隔着墙都要被人听了去。

然而，毕竟对于铃木悟来说是第二次的情事，持续时间自然会比之前长一些。他自己虽然没有明显的感觉，但全程承受着的吉克尼夫就不一样了。

从最初还略显生疏并小心翼翼的动作，到现在熟练大胆且深谙吉克尼夫敏感点的顶弄，吉克尼夫以最直接的方式体验了铃木悟的变化。惊叹于他学习能力的同时，吉克尼夫也正因为持续积累的快感而微妙地难受起来。

在铃木悟的身下急促地喘息着，被做得七荤八素的吉克尼夫紧紧地抓着铃木悟的手，娇吟中渐渐染上了一丝讨饶般的意味。

此时的铃木悟却没能意识到他的不对劲，而是在努力地找回之前的炙热感，他不自觉地将幅度加快、加深。可这么一来，吉克尼夫便彻底受不住了。

“...唔啊...悟... ...等...哈... ...别...啊嗯...”他试着呼唤铃木悟，可断断续续的声音完全不能表达出他的意思。

铃木悟的身体渐渐有了感觉，他眼神迷离地吻住吉克尼夫的喉结，同时加大了抽插的力度。

“哈啊...悟... ...咕呜...”吉克尼夫再也忍不住了，带着哭腔挣扎起来，“...停...哈啊... ...停下... ...呜...”

“！”

铃木悟被他的哭音吓得瞬间清醒，不顾身体的冲动艰难地停住了动作，手忙脚乱地安抚起来，“吉克尼夫...我弄疼你了！？对不起...我...我... ...”

“嘶...”吉克尼夫被残余的感觉刺激得倒吸气，呼吸也还凌乱着，一时还没缓过来的他哭叫着奋力捶打铃木悟的肩膀，“不做了...我不做了...你... ...给我...出去...出去！”

“好好...不做了，你先别动...我这就退出去...”说话间，铃木悟小心地从他的体内抽出，接着温柔地抱住吉克尼夫轻声问道，“...哪里难受了？”

“全身都难受... ...”眼角还带着泪花的吉克尼夫用力地推开铃木悟的怀抱，扬起拳头，把气全撒在了他的身上，“... ...悟你这个混蛋...呜... ...”

“是...我是混蛋...”将吉克尼夫毫无杀伤力的拳头全盘接收，铃木悟愧疚地哄着他，“全身难受吗...有哪里会疼吗？”

“那里疼...还有嗓子...疼... ...都是你的错...呜...为什么...不早点听见我的话...”

“嗯嗯，我的错...我不该只顾着自己...”铃木悟一边服软，一边给吉克尼夫说的两个地方施加了治愈法术，“还疼吗？其他地方呢？”

“不疼了... ...但是全身都累，还有热...出了好多汗... ...眼睛发涩... ...都怪你...”

“没错，怪我，都怪我~”知道吉克尼夫没有其他地方疼后，铃木悟放下心来，他伸手放出魔法，让浴室中的浴缸开始放热水，“先躺着歇一会儿，然后洗澡睡觉，好吗？”

“... ...”吉克尼夫已经渐渐平复了气息，他瞪着身边一脸讨好的铃木悟，默默偏过头，小声嘀咕，“和我一起洗...”

“...欸？”铃木悟怔怔地望着他。

“你！和我一起洗！”吉克尼夫气鼓鼓地喊道，接着又补上一句，“不然以后你别想碰我...”

“噗... ...”铃木悟一个没忍住笑了出来，见吉克尼夫怒视过来，连忙举手做投降状，“我错了我错了...今后我就随你处置，但是千万别不让我碰你！”

“...你说的，随我处置...不许反悔？”

“啊...糟了... ...”

“噗呲...”

“啊啦，吉克尼夫，你不生气了？”

“... ...一边去！别黏过来...我还没原谅你...”

“是是是~我的陛下~热水已经准备好了，我们去沐浴吧？”

“谁是你的！”

“你不是我的...那我是你的？”

“...你本来就是我的... ...抱我去浴室！”

“好嘞~话说你终于愿意让我抱了？”

“... ...”

“我错了！我不会再多嘴了！！！”

\------------

沐浴完毕，铃木悟给已经睡着的吉克尼夫换上睡衣，无奈地笑着：“...还真没见过和人一边斗嘴一边睡过去的... ...”接着，他把吉克尼夫打横抱起，走出浴室。

[...大概是太累了吧...不过吉克尼夫居然会哭成那样，看来今晚真的把他折腾坏了...

真正意义上来说...明明是第一次，我们却做了两回啊... ...]

低头在他熟睡的脸上心疼地落下一吻：“辛苦你了...”

回到房间里，看着一片狼藉的床铺，铃木悟眼角抽了抽，默默转过身放出了传送法阵：“...还是别睡这了...去吉克尼夫的寝殿吧...”

临走前，他的余光扫过房门外还被魔法束缚着的少年。

[... ...明天去调查一下吧...竟然用这种下三滥的手段来对付我，呵，我是不是在这里表现得太无害了...]

望着怀里睡得安稳的吉克尼夫，铃木悟的眼神软了下来。

[我若是早点回来，吉克尼夫就不用受那个罪了...罢了，现在想这些也无用，先让他在床上好好休息一下吧，这样下去可要着凉了...]

——————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇车，我写了一遍、调格式一遍、校对一遍、最后还润色了一遍... ...啊...我已升天，感觉良好！（捂住疯狂飙飞的鼻血）
> 
> 话说回来，这辆车不仅翻了，而且是以空中转体360°的骚气姿势翻的，接着居然就这么稳稳扎扎地继续开了下去，不过最后还是翻了个彻彻底底hhhhhh（笑烂）
> 
> 其实对于最后是否真的要翻车，我有犹豫过...但是仔细一想，这两人的第一次，互相之间都不熟悉，甚至对自己都没什么B数，这哪能愉快地玩耍嘛～所以我无情地把车给掀了hhh
> 
> 于是，吉克尼夫完全没料到自己的身体变化以及承受能力，铃木悟则是直接忘了强制冷静这玩意儿。
> 
> 但是在经过这次的磨合，互相进一步了解之后，才会有更尽兴、双方也更享受的性生活（啊，一本正经谈论这个真的好羞耻...）
> 
> 总...总之...之后的车就绝对不会翻了，绝对！
> 
> 话说有谁反应过来了吗~  
> 之前第16章里提到的那本把安兹吓得塞回去又纠结着拿出来的书，就是科普同性之间私生活的书刊（笑）


End file.
